


Love

by sinofwriting



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22237927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: 15. “Kiss for good luck?”
Relationships: Colin Jost/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Love

Colin presses a kiss to the top of Y/Ns head. His arms wrapped around her waist tight, her back pressed to his front as they sway back and forth. Watching as Shawn finishes his set, Y/N turns in his arms. “Kiss for good luck?”  
“Always.” He leans down, pecking her lips. “You’ll do great out there.”  
She grins at him, before leaving his arms, to be hooked up to a microphone and then walk out on stage while Shawn is just saying his goodbyes.

He watches the rest of the concert fascinated. He hadn’t ever seen anything like it. No waiting in between acts, the energy being felt even behind stage.

An hour later when she comes off stage, to change her shirt, she pulls him on stage, despite his protests. The screams nearly make him want to cover his ears, but he doesn’t. Instead he stares at his girlfriend with a confused look on his face. She gestures for him to sit on the stool, she had been sitting on beforehand.

She raises the microphone to her lips, having traded the one that clipped to her clothes for a traditional one. “Everyone is probably a little confused, Colin definitely is.” Her words, earn a laugh. “But, I wrote a song a few weeks ago, and tonight feels like the perfect night to show to you.” She looks at Colin, before looking at the audience. “Now, this is unreleased and no one has heard this so, I hope you guys like it.”

When the song finishes, Colin pulls her into a breathtaking kiss. He tries to put everything she put into the song into the kiss. Needing her to know that he feels the exact same way. Pulling away, he presses another kiss on her lips, before squeezing her free hand. “I love you.”  
She smiles at him, “I love you too.”

And despite the crowd of thousands watching them, making them just as a part of their first I love yous, the couple could only see each other and think of it as their moment.


End file.
